Maybe You're Important
by timelordEowyn
Summary: Life continues in Konoha as if a certain blonde is not missing. Sasuke begs to differ. While he stops at nothing to find the wild ninja (why does he even care?), Naruto fights for his village, fights for his life, and fights the emotions that begin to cloud his mind. Will this be the event that shows two boys who is truly important? Torture, angst, T for violence, NaruSasu


Hiya! Why not write about Naruto and Sasuke? Precisely, there isn't a reason (for me).

So, this is a little something I'm working on right now in between my chemistry exams, biostatistics projects and calculus equations. NaruSasuNaru even though it may look a little like Sasusaku is you squint in the dark with goggles on. Basically, this means it is yaoi. Boy love. It's fine if that's not for you, just don't mention it and everyone's happy, yeah?

Also, this is a pretty generic beginning and I understand the lack of interest at first... I'm working on the second chapter now ( and I'm sorry it's such a short chapter!) and I don't know when that will be done, but I'd like it to be soon. If you guys want it to be soon as well, that's a great booster for production.

I only own the order the words have been placed in. Nothing else.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke, wanna grab a bite to eat with me?"

Sakura's cheerful voice dances across a subdued ninja as the two teens leave practice. Jet eyes narrow in irritation. Kakashi immediately takes his leave while mumbling a rushed, "tomorrow, same time, have places to be," and pulls his favorite book from an invisible pocket.

"Hm," Sasuke grunts without slowing his stride. Hands shoved deep into his pockets, Sasuke contemplates the remainder of his day. The dobe isn't here for Sasuke to aggravate, so training will be the focal point of this Wednesday. The fact that the dobe hadn't been at practice today is an inconvenience for the silent ninja. It's difficult to spar with Sakura because she never gives the fight her all. It also appears that Sakura has a soft spot for Kakashi, because she doesn't loudly berate him for his tardiness and continuous perverted tendencies like the dobe does. And while Sakura is Sasuke's teammate, her voice alone really is girly. Naruto may be whiney, but he is no girl. A dobe, but not a girl. And… it's a little quiet without him. A wisp of raven hair distracts Sasuke as it drifts in his face and he brushes it away impatiently before his arm is nearly ripped from the socket.

"This place has yummy baked goods, comeeatsomethingwithme please!" Sakura pleads, a dusting of roses on her cheeks. She remains firmly attached to Sasuke's arm and begins to drag him along the street and into a bustling bakery when the raven remains silent. The scents envelop Sasuke in blissful warmth and his skin begins to tingle while his stomach clenches.

_I'm more hungry than I previously thought…_

Sakura continues to chatter about which pastries are the most satisfying, the sweetest, have the most chocolate, and which is her favorite.

"I mean, the blueberry scone is hard to beat," Sakura lectures, pointing to a large pastry dotted with purple splotches. "It's made with buttermilk, so it's so moist and has that special flavor, and it has a honey-butter glaze!" Sasuke nods and attempts to remain nonplussed with her decidedly delicious description. "I like it best with hot milk and a good book, and I always sit by _that_ window over there, and then I can watch the village move on throughout it's day." Sakura takes a breather and glances at Sasuke for any reaction. Sasuke, feeling a little guilty for his continuous animosity towards his teammate, nods once and says, "I'll have that." Sasuke's stomach cheers loudly and he adds a gruff, "sounds good."

Sakura beams at him and positively squeaks at the smiling cashier for two scones and two mugs of hot milk.

Food and drink in hand, the two teens seat themselves at Sakura's favorite spot. Sasuke silently agrees with Sakura's choice in seating: passerby's are clearly visible, market conversations can be observed, stay cats sneak along the alleys, and children play tag between their parent's legs. A living, prosperous village. It's nice. The children's joy reminds Sasuke of… Naruto.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asks, interrupting Sakura in her story mid-sentence.

"What?" She deadpans, her eyes weary and her posture sinking a little into the padded chair. As Sasuke repeats his question, she sets down her mug with a _thump_ and crosses her arms across her chest.

"I don't know where he is. He hasn't been at practice for a while though, huh?" Her voice is grudging, but Sasuke can tell she's trying to humor him. Her eyes bore into Sasuke with a question of her own: _why do you care?_

"Only today," Sasuke hisses. "He only skipped today." Wiping crumbs from his face, he stands and begins to make his way out of the warm, comfort of the bakery and it's delicious goods. Sakura was right about the scone, too: it was incredible. Warm, moist, and not too sweet.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura rushes out after him, her pink hair flying as she dodges and ducks to catch up to the swift raven. Breathing heavily, Sakura matches her pace with Sasuke and glances at him with hurt, emerald eyes. He sighs in exasperation while giving her an equally irritated look. Sasuke's heart twinges slightly at her hurt expression and he grudgingly mutters, "he doesn't ever miss practice, might as well check on him." Sakura sighs and nods before racing alongside him.

As they twist through the village, Sasuke can't help but feel frustrated. _He's only been a nuisance ever since I met him. He's distracting, unreliable, rash, and temperamental. _Sasuke growls as he finds himself at the Hokage's door. _And here I am looking out for him. _He knocks. _Damn._

"Come in."

Sasuke watches Sakura straighten her shoulders and tuck her bright hair behind her ears before she pushes open the sleek door. Together they walk towards the Hokage and Sasuke suddenly feels a little out of place. _Why didn't I ask Kakashi first, or check his house? _Sasuke feels a jolt of ice-cold surprise rush through his veins. _I don't even know where the dobe lives._

_"_Well, is there a problem? I don't have any missions for you this evening and I will not _give_ you one this evening, even if you ask nicely-"

"Where's Naruto."

_Well that came out more blunt than I expected._

Tsunade sighs and folds her hands onto her lap.

"I feared this was why you were here," she whispers to herself before looking Sasuke straight in the eye and says, "Naruto is missing."

Sasuke vaguely picks up a sharp hiss from the pinkette as the new information settles cold and hard in his abdomen. A melee of frustrating thoughts race and collide in Sasuke's mind while something bitter, hot and thick clots his other senses.

Yet he schools his features into a mask of business. "Since when?" Sasuke asks. "Have you set up a search party yet?"

The Hokage scratches her chin while shaking her head a few times. "We only noticed a half hour before your arrival. Kakashi noted his absence at practice and immediately checked his apartment and the ramen shop." Tsunade lowers her eyes a degree. "His house was empty and he hadn't been to the ramen shop since yesterday afternoon."

Sasuke notes the tapping of his heart and the increase of adrenaline in his veins. _Why is my body responding this way?_ The silence stretches on for three heart beats. _He's always getting into trouble, why is this time any different?_ Five heart beats ricochet within his chest. _Is it… because I know this isn't like every other baka-moment? _Sasuke swallows, attempting to be discreet, but Sakura flinches as if Sasuke had shouted.

"We'll start a search party," Sakura murmurs, glancing at Sasuke out of the corner of her eye. Sasuke growls slightly at these bothersome developments. The plan was simply to check on the idiot, not go out of his way to find him. Right? As Tsunade nods her approval and assigns Kakashi to accompany them, that bitter feeling continues to gnaw at his innards.

_Why the hell do I even care?_

* * *

Okay, this really is short. Gomenasai! Have a lovely rest of your day/night :)


End file.
